Sam and Jake
by horse girl528
Summary: Sake! Sam is 16 Jake is 18. i don't know if its going to be good or not, but hey its only my second story. please review!
1. Chapter 1

Sam and Jake were ridding out to War drum flats when they saw Sam's ex-boyfriend coming there way, sam moved behind Jake.

"what are you doing hear?" Jake asked Zach.

"i can come hear if i want its open range." Zach said with a smug look on his face as he got off his horse and walked up to them.

Jake got off witch and said, "get lost sam doesn't want to talk to you."

"so what are you going to do about it?" Zach said egging Jake on.

Jake made his hand in to a fist and was about to give Zach the famous ely punch. (love the famous ely punch)

"what do you want Zach." Sam said before Jake could punch him.

"i want you Sam." Zach said.

"well it's to late, Sam is mine now," Jake said, "now get lost."

"ok ok i will." Zach said as he punched Jake and started to walk away then Jake turned him around and punched him then Jake and Zach got in a punching fight.

Sam called her dad and Jake's dad to come settle the fight.

they came to settled the fight and got there just before Jake killed or seriously injured Zach, it still wasn't pretty.

"Jake what has gotten in to you? you've been vicious the past week." his dad said.

"i don't know dad," Jake said getting back on his horse and road back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N i am so sorry i got my laptop taken away and then i had school and my family is moving. by the way the next few chapters are going to be shorter.**

**Jake's p.o.v**

I got home and when to my bathroom, I looked in the mirror. "I don't look that good, but I don't look as bad as Zach." I said and laughed at myself.

"I think its funny that your the youngest and you get in more fights in a week then I have in a year." Quinn said.

"I know. I know. I know." I said. "

well. well. well, what do we have here?" Bryan asked as he walked to the door and looked at me.

"what, am i a freak show or something because i have a black eye?" I asked as the rest of my family crowded around the door.

"yep." they said in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sam's p.o.v.**

I got home and went to my room, then fell face first onto my bed and screamed.

"life is so hard."

after a few minuets gram came up.

"hey, girly dinner is almost ready." gram said from the doorway.

"ok, i'll be down in a minuet." I said.

"ok." gram said.

i changed into something comfy, which just so happened to be a pair of sweats and a fresh sweater, then went down stairs to find jake sitting at the table with his hands in front of him i went and sat in my chair that was next to him, he leaned back and pulled me closer and put his arm around my shoulder, it took me a couple of seconds before I cuddled up to him.

"what are you doing here?" I asked looking up at him.

"I thought i could come and see how you are doing, and I need to talk to you." he said as he looked down at me with his 'mustang eyes'.

"ok." I said as gram set down the food on the table in front of me and jake.

"thank you." we said at the same time and sat up.

** authors p.o.v**

after dinner Sam and Jake went for a walk by the La Carla River they were silent for a little while until Sam broke the silence,

"why did you punch him?"

"I don't know." Jake said.

"O c'mon I know you do." Sam teased him.

"He wasn't leaving you alone!" Jake said.

"Yeah, but thats not the reason is it?" Sam asked.

"Ok, I punched him because he wouldn't leave you alone and because I don't want him in the way of you and me." jake said stoping an then turned to face me.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked looking up at him.

"This." Jake said leaning down and gave sam a tinder and loving kiss and sam kissed him back.


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer, i do not own the phantom stallion Terri Farley does, but i do own the new people**

**authors p.o.v.**

Sam was at school the next morning and was walking to her locker when Darrell came up.

"hay darrlin, hows it going?" Darrel asked.

"good, you?" Sam asked.

"good, where's jake?" he asked.

"I was just about to ask the same thing." Sam said.

"so its a no thin right?" Darrel asked

"lets go and find him." Sam said as Darrel put his arm around her shoulder and was starting to walk when someone came up behind them and put one arm a round Sam's shoulder and the other around Darrel's, they froze and turned.

"relax, its only me." Jake said."you should have seen your faces!" laughing he put his arms on there shoulders and they stared walking to class.

**Sam's p.o.v.**

after school I got home and I looked at the table and saw that gram had left cookies on the table for my after school snack and saw the note by it that said, 'I will be back soon i went to trudy's, oh and there is a new horse coming so jake will be there. love you, gram.'

"and she even drew hearts." I said to myself. "and after Jake and I look at the horse we could go for a ride."

"sounds good to me." Jake said wrapping his arms around my waist from behind, he put his face right next to my ear and nudged it, I turned my head a little as he pulled my hair away from my neck and placed his lips right under my jawline and trailed kisses down my neck then I turned around in his arms and he placed his lips on mine, our lips moved together and I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer and he put one of his hand on the small of my back and the other on the back of my neck and pulled my face closer to where our lips were grinding together and he deepened the kiss, he pushed me against the wall after a few more minuets we pulled apart.

"we can't go any farther than this for a little while, you know." Jake said looking down at me and pulled away.

"I know." I said and looked down at my feet. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jake said and pulled my chin up and kissed me softly.

**A/N sorry it was short this is only my first chapter story. oh and please ****review.**


	5. authors note

sorry i have not been able to post a new chapter in a long time and i hope to get the next chapter up soon. 


End file.
